Only You
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Not all relationships are created equal. And, while the hero-villainess combo was a rare and complicated thing, Raven and Blackfire had somehow made it work.


So I've got this crazy urge to write fanfics connected to songs. And, with the help of the lovely **GrimGrave**, I'll be presenting you with a series of short works of varying genres, each with a different pairing/fandom. This week's flavor is bittersweet action.

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you're aware that I do not own _Teen Titans_. The song, _Only You_, belongs to the beautiful, splendiferous Ellie Goulding.

Let's ride.

**-Only You-**

Their relationship was your typical good-guy-falls-for-bad-girl-and-she-changes-her-entire-way-of-life-in-order-to-be-with-him… Only it wasn't.

And it wasn't simply because they were both girls.

For one thing, Blackfire wasn't your average "bad girl." As an intergalactic villainess, she had proved that no one universe was large enough to contain her unique, fierce attitude. She was an alien hailing from Tamaran—an orange-skinned, black-haired goddess with the power of the swirling black center of the stars at her fingertips and burning in violet eyes.

She was also currently on the run: large, red-skinned humanoid forms astride long, narrow vehicles that resembled motorcycles were hot on her tail, engines roaring as their riders called to each other in a strange, guttural tongue.

Her eyes glowed lavender as she whirled to throw bolts of energy at her pursuers, veering wildly to avoid the return-fire of the strange, many-barreled firearms they wielded.

'_Filthy bounty hunters from the stars!'_

The atmosphere around the black-haired beauty suddenly became denser and Blackfire muttered obscenities as her body suddenly felt like lead and she dropped like a stone towards a planet that's surface was a swirl of blue and green, its gravity capturing her in its snare. As her velocity increased, she developed an almost comet-like trail of flames, her skin heating to temperatures that would have melted down an average organic life form.

From behind her the villainess could just barely make out the roar of engines over the deafening sound of her own descent and she angled her body so that she could fall faster, drawing her arms against her sides. She just had to throw the bounty hunters off. Then—

She came screeching to a halt before a cloaked figure that seemed to appear out of thin air, just barely managing to avoid levelling the other person and making the dark blue fabric flutter with the wind that blew by as a result of the sudden stop.

"You…"

_Only you can be…_

The person lifted their hands and the hood dropped to reveal ashen skin and purple hair; lovely features were arranged in a decidedly unimpressed expression, dark blue eyes shifting impassively to a spot somewhere over Blackfire's shoulder.

Enter our "good guy": Raven of the Teen Titans, a group of teenaged crime fighters with a variety of powers and talents. She too was a visitor to Earth—a half-alien, half-demon hybrid with telekinetic powers and an incredible amount of self-control. She preferred solitude to the company of others, her stoicism a veritable wall that shut people out.

Blackfire had never been very good at keeping out of places she wasn't allowed.

"I thought I sensed something off. Where are you in such a hurry to?"

"I'm a busy girl, you know."

"Mm… You're always making new friends."

"Tch. They're no friends of mine."

The revving of engines drew closer and the black-haired beauty huffed, annoyed by the intrusion. It wasn't often that she got a chance to see the young hero—for obvious reasons.

"Have I ever mentioned how humorous I find you, Raven?"

A small, almost imperceptible smile curved the purplette's lips and Blackfire felt her heart skip a happy little beat.

Only the young woman before her could make it do that.

_The aching in my heart—_

Her pursuers pulled up next to the two and began gesturing aggressively and the Tamaranean didn't have to understand their language to know that whatever they were saying was less than flattering.

When one of them made as though to grab Blackfire's hand, a wall of inky energy repelled its clawed hand and violet eyes flicked to the spellcaster: her eyes were glowing with unholy white energy, her lips thinned into a line of disapproval.

The Titan procured a round device—one of those fancy high-tech gadgets that their tech expert, Cyborg, had engineered—and the villainous blinked as she spoke into it and her voice came out in a series of guttural grunts: "This planet is out of your jurisdiction, gentlemen. I'll take care of this criminal personally."

After a moment of loud arguing and furious gesturing, the two swung their vehicles around and sped off, soon becoming a mere twinkle in the evening sky.

"That's just like you to save a damsel in distress." The Tamaranean fluttered her eyelashes. "Thank you."

Her companion shook her head. "You know I have to take you in, right?"

_My enemy._

She smiled despite the way her stomach flip-flopped anxiously, a large, heavy hand squeezing her flailing heart.

Life was so unfair sometimes.

"Catch me if you can."

This— the chase; the capture; the imprisonment; the escape—was inevitable. Rinse, wash, repeat.

Jump City became a blur of steel and concrete as Blackfire half-heartedly zipped through the streets, the purplette hot on her trail. Neither used their powers and nothing was destroyed—there was no point.

In the end, there could be only one outcome.

_The only animal I couldn't fight._

Eventually, they both ended up standing in front of _The Penitentiary for Metahumans and Other Supernatural Beings_, police officers swarming around like ants on a sweet, sticky treat. The Titan asked for a moment to question the apprehended criminal and, once the boys in blue backed off and gave them a little space, she leaned in and gave her—partner? Enemy? Who knew?—a quick kiss.

Just like that, the month Blackfire would spend in solitary confinement was well worth the long escape to this filthy mud ball.

This was goodbye. For now. This too was inevitable.

It just wasn't possible for the brunette to keep out of trouble and it wouldn't be too long before her crime spree had her returning to Earth.

Returning to—

Raven hesitated, her gaze softening, and reached out to cup the Tamaranean's cheek, her touch lingering for just a moment before she pulled away and the softness faded entirely.

_You hold me in the dark when storms arrive._

"I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The bravado was an act and they both knew it.

"Take her away."

And, as heavy iron cuffs were secured around her wrists, glowing with a special energy that drained her super strength and rendered her powers unusable, the villainess couldn't help but smile, her eyes locked on the empath as she was led away and loaded into an armored car.

Theirs was a strange and complex relationship.

_Only you._

**-Fin-**

Not my usual work, but… Let me know what you think :3


End file.
